Kimono Max
by KireiTsuki
Summary: Bokuto y Akaashi van de compras juntos :D (Advertencia: Humor dorky)


Buenas :D Os traigo un pequeño fanfic que salió a partir de un prompt/petición en mi tumblr ( .com): "Bokuaka y compras".

Sólo eran las seis, pero ya había oscurecido. En una calle concurrida del centro de Tokyo dos chicos de diecisiete y dieciocho años estaban contemplando el escaparate del conbini.

—Y como necesitaba una coartada, me dejó una nota en el casillero de los zapatos. Pero yo no lo vi, ¿cómo iba a saber que estaba ahí, Akaashi? Así que me puse los zapatos y me fui a casa, y entonces me llamó su madre. Yo no sabía nada de nada, así que le dije que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Y al llegar a casa me quité los zapatos y ¡tenía la nota pegada al calcetín!

Akaashi rió y Bokuto sintió que su estómago se encogía con aquel sonido.

—¿Y entonces qué hiciste, Bokuto-san?

—Llamé a su madre y le dije que me había olvidado de que había quedado con él.

—¿Y te creyó?

Bokuto se rascó la cabeza, nervioso.

—…es que con ésa, era la tercera vez que me olvidaba.

Akaashi rió mucho más, y el ace se sintió complacido. Daba igual si era a su costa, quería oír aquel sonido siempre.

—Sí que me creyó, por suerte. Pero como tenía el móvil confiscado, para avisarle tuve que buscarle por todas partes… pero eso ya es otra historia.

—Me encantaría oírla, Bokuto-san.

El capitán sonrió. Se acercó a Akaashi, incapaz de recordar que estaban en público, y le puso la mano en la mejilla.

—Bokuto-san… —le despertó Akaashi, apartándose despacio, ruborizado.

—Sí. Sí, claro —Bokuto se aclaró la garganta, y se puso las manos en las caderas, debajo de la chaqueta—. ¿En qué estábamos? ¿Entramos a comprar?

Akaashi levantó la cabeza de golpe, para mirarle con los ojos enormes, casi en pánico.

—¿Juntos? —jadeó.

—…¿no? —preguntó Bokuto, ladeando la cabeza como un búho.

—…

—¿Qué ocurre?

Akaashi miró a todas partes menos a su capitán. Estaba buscando las palabras exactas para explicárselo sin que le tomara mal.

—No… creo… que… sea buena idea —dijo a través de su bufanda.

Bokuto le contempló. Por encima de la tela podía apreciar el color rojo de sus mejillas.

—¿Es que te da vergüenza, Akaashi?

El setter asintió, sin palabras.

—Ja, ja, ja. ¡Entonces déjamelo a mí! —Y añadió en voz baja—: Confía en tu novio.

Akaashi emitió una exclamación silenciosa, pero Bokuto ya había pulsado la puerta para entrar. Caminó decidido hacia la sección de parafarmacia, con un único objetivo en mente. Llegó al pasillo de las vendas y cepillos de dientes.

Tuvo que recorrer el pasillo varias veces para encontrar lo que buscaba; parecía una prueba de agudeza visual. Finalmente lo encontró en un rincón, junto a los productos de higiene íntima, en cajas que parecían de tabaco, sin ninguna marca o señal que las distinguiera. No entendía por qué no lo había visto antes, la sección entera estaba llena de aquellas cajas. Iba a coger una cuando…

—¿Puedo ayudarle? —preguntó una chica joven, más o menos de su edad, vestida con el delantal de la cadena de súper.

Bokuto movió la mano para coger cualquier otra cosa.

—¡No! No. Gracias. Estaba buscando… eh esto… ¿esto qué es? Ah sí, tiritas… para… para los dedos. Sí, es que juego a volley, y a veces la pelota, ya sabes… si la golpeas muy fuerte con el dedo en mala posición…

Bokuto se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando y se quiso callar, pero no podía, era incapaz de dejar aquella charla sin sentido.

—Oh, pues esas que tiene en la mano son las mejores, señor.

—Mira qué bien.

—¿Quiere que le cobre?

—Sssí… claro… sí, sí, cóbrame… —se resignó el ace, retorciéndose las manos.

La chica se acercó a la caja y pasó el producto.

—¿Desea algo más? —preguntó, con una sonrisa y su mejor voz nasal.

—¡Sí! Sí quiero algo más. Quiero… —Bokuto percibió que alguien se ponía a la cola tras él. Suspiró—. Chicles. Dame estos chicles de aquí.

—De acuerdo. Son quinientos cuarenta yen.

Bokuto pagó, y caminó hacia la salida arrastrando los pies, envuelto en una neblina oscura. Cuando el aire frío de la calle le recibió, Akaashi se incorporó de la valla donde había estado reclinado. Le sonrió.

—¿Lo tienes, Bokuto-san?

—¡Lo siento! —lloriqueó Bokuto, tendiéndole la bolsita de plástico con su compra—. Sé que no te merezco, soy un cobarde, no he sido capaz…

Akaashi suspiró, diciendo adiós a su esperanza de poder de irse de allí inmediatamente.

—Está bien, Bokuto-san, no te preocupes.

Pero el capitán seguía envuelto en la oscuridad.

—Voy a intentarlo —dijo el setter, y Bokuto levantó la cabeza, inquieto.

—¿De verdad? ¿No decías que te daba vergüenza?

—Ya… igual que a ti no te la daba.

—¿Quieres que entremos juntos?

Akaashi levantó las manos inmediatamente para frenarle.

—No. No, Bokuto-san, esto ya es difícil sin las miradas extras que nos ganaríamos si los compramos juntos. Espérame aquí.

Akaashi caminó hasta la puerta y le lanzó una mirada de reojo a Bokuto; le recordó a esos perritos que se creen abandonados cuando el amo los ata en la puerta de la tienda. Sonrió sin querer, y cogió aire como si se fuese a sumergir en una piscina.

Dentro hacía una temperatura agradable. Todavía era otoño, pero apenas quedaban un par de semanas para navidad. Akaashi caminó despacio, hasta la sección de parafarmacia. Encontró lo que buscaba en el mismo rincón en que Bokuto había estado un rato antes.

Contempló las cajas. La mayoría eran simplemente lisas, con letras elegantes, sin explicar lo que contenían. Acercó la mano a una, y se dio cuenta de que le temblaba en el aire. Todo él debía estar intensamente rojo, y el mero hecho de saberlo le ponía todavía más rojo.

Suspiró para relajarse. Aquello no podía ser tan difícil, ¿no?

Cogió una de las cajas y le dio la vuelta. 0.02. ¿Qué significaba eso? La caja de al lado era 0.03. La siguiente era "Big Boy". La de al lado "Fit Size". ¿Qué?

Se quedó paralizado, contemplando los envases durante un largo rato. Era incapaz siquiera de saber cuál debía comprar para sí mismo, mucho menos cuál para Bokuto. Estaba más confundido que al principio, y notaba las miradas de los dependientes: llevaba mucho rato allí, en aquel pasillo que exclamaba pervertido. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? No podía llevarse una caja de cada; no era capaz de imaginarse pagándolas en el mostrador. Y si se equivocaba, habría pasado aquel mal rato para nada. Es más, para cuando descubrieran que se había equivocado, ya ni siquiera sabía cómo solucionarlo.

¿Tamaños? ¿Real feel? ¿Estriados? ¿Safe? ¿Qué…? Quizá la opinión de Bokuto le vendría bien. Se apartó un poco del riel, y sacó el móvil. Pero una mujer le apartó con un "sumimasen" de la sección de higiene femenina, dónde tampoco querría haberse parado. Acabó alejándose tanto que era absurdo preguntarle a Bokuto con el móvil. Salió a la calle, y si Bokuto hubiese tenido cola, la habría movido para recibirle.

—¡Has tardado mucho, Akaashi!

—Disculpa, Bokuto-san.

—¿Lo tienes? ¿Lo has conseguido?

Akaashi movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—No. Lo he tenido en la mano… pero no sabía…

—Yaah. Ir a pagar es lo peor, ¿verdad?

—No, me refiero a que no sabía… —Akaashi tragó saliva, y se recordó a sí mismo que tenía que poder hablar con él de esas cosas—. Cuál coger. Ya sabes.

—¿Ah? ¡Ah! —exclamó el ace.

Cuando entendió la pregunta, Bokuto se puso tan rojo y nervioso que se lo contagió a Akaashi. Se tuvieron que apartar un par de pasos de allí, como si esconderse les fuese a servir para calmarse. Se metieron en un callejón, tras las máquinas expendedoras, para hablar con más calma. Bokuto se rascó la barbilla, mirando a otro lado.

—¿Quieres que te diga… cuánto…?

Akaashi levantó las manos y movió la cabeza.

—No, no, Bokuto-san. Ahora mismo estoy tan nervioso que soy incapaz de entrar ahí digas lo que digas.

—¡Aaaaaagh! —gruñó Bokuto frustrado—. ¿Cómo lo hace la otra gente? Quiero decir. ¿Cómo?

—No lo sé, Bokuto-san. Quizá con práctica.

De nuevo sus ojos se encontraron.

Akaashi sonrió y a Bokuto se le escapó una risita.

—Con práctica, ¿eh? —bromeó el ace, y miró alrededor, antes de apoyarse sobre el setter y besarle. Pronto acompañó el roce de sus labios con sus manos recorriendo a Akaashi, buscando resquicios entre su abrigo y la ropa de invierno para acariciarle.

El setter le cortó antes de que fuese a más.

—Bokuto-san…

—Akaashi —susurró el ace, con la voz grave—. Si nos cuesta tanto, quizá no es el momento. Si no quieres…

—¡No es eso! Sí que quiero…

—Me alegro —Bokuto apoyó su frente en la de Akaashi, aliviado—. Porque yo me muero de ganas. Akaashi… —volvió a besarle—. Akaashi… Akaashi…

—Bokuto-san —le devolvió el setter cuando las manos de Bokuto encontraron una ruta bajo su camiseta, y estaba tan cerca que su olor le envolvía.

—Akaashi… —susurró el ace en su oído—. ¿De verdad los necesitamos? ¿Qué puede pasar?

El setter se separó de golpe.

—No. No lo haremos sin, Bokuto-san. Por favor, no pongas esa cara.

Bokuto se mordió el labio, frustrado por la repentina lejanía de Akaashi. Cogió aire y sacudió la cabeza, luego le sonrió.

—Está bien. Perdona. Entonces voy a entrar otra vez. ¿Quieres venir?

—Pero aunque no nos conozca nadie en este barrio… dos hombres…

—Mira, Akaashi, yo no me avergüenzo de nada. Si piensan la verdad entonces fardaré de novio. Y creo que tenemos que hacer esto juntos.

Lo cierto es que a veces Bokuto decía cosas que tenían sentido. No era muy a menudo, pero cuando tenía razón la tenía de forma aplastante. Akaashi asintió con una sonrisa.

Bokuto estaba apoyado en la valla de delante del conbini, Akaashi estaba de espaldas mirando la carretera, sujetándose al metal con ambas manos. El ace se entretenía en respirar nubecillas de vapor blanco al aire, para ver cómo se desintegraban en la noche de diciembre.

Oyeron la puerta del conbini abrirse, y miraron hacia ella.

Kuroo caminó hasta ellos, con una risa en los labios. Cuando estuvo cerca le tendió una bolsa llena de cajitas de condones a Bokuto.

—Ahí tienes, bro.

—Eres el mejor, bro —contestó Bokuto, chocando su puño—. Muchas gracias, no sé qué habríamos hecho sin ti.

—Nada, nada, para eso están los amigos —Kuroo paseó su mirada traviesa por las caras de ambos—. ¿Qué? ¿Sabéis cómo se usan? ¿Queréis hacerme alguna pregunta o algo?

Que enrojecieran sólo le hizo ensanchar su sonrisa.

—Te he comprado lube y esas cosas. Asegúrate de usarlo. Ya sabes, tres dedos mínimo…

—¿Tres dedos? —preguntó Bokuto, inclinando la cabeza.

—Sí, sí que lo sabemos, Kuro-san, gracias por tu ayuda —contestó Akaashi, intentando zanjar el tema.

Kuroo rió.

—¿Cuál de los dos va a…? —empezó, señalándoles alternativamente.

Akaashi tomó a Bokuto del brazo e hizo una reverencia.

—Gracias, Kuroo-san. Si nos disculpas… —se despidió, empezando a andar.

Bokutó volvió a chocar el puño de Kuroo.

—¿Ya tenéis dónde ir u os recomiendo un buen hotel? —siguió molestándoles el capitán del nekoma, aunque ya se habían despedido, con una risita torcida.

—No hace falta, Akaashi tiene la casa libre hoy y… —pero no pudo seguir hablando, porque el setter se alejaba—. Hasta pronto, bro. Te debo una. ¡Akaashi, espera!

Kuroo les vio perderse entre la gente, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Aww. Qué tiernos —se dijo.

Sacó la factura de lo que había comprado del bolsillo. Eran bastantes cosas, en realidad. También en el bolsillo se había quedado una caja de sus preservativos preferidos. Sonrió y le dio la vuelta al papel; escrito a mano por detrás estaba el teléfono de la cajera. Sacó el móvil y copió el número, le envió un mensaje.

"¿A qué hora sales hoy?"

Muchas gracias por leer :D


End file.
